Lover Dearest
by theoginger
Summary: being sent to the hospital was becoming a regular occurance for me, thank god for Fred, at least he always saves me. HGxFW citrusy goodness to come, violence, coarse language, nudity, sexuality, viewer discretion is advised. JKR owns all. NC-17
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Sorry if I'm not good at writing these things, its my first one, so... please be kind, R&R if you don't mind and have a good day :D (this is Freds perspective, if you can't tell, it will rotate between them.)

Fred sat on the windowsill of his and his brothers room, from a distance it looked like he was just gazing out of the window. Though he was looking at her, she was swimming in the pond out back, in her little bikini that Ginny had made her wear, and he thanked his sister inwardly for that. She was amazing; brightest witch of her age. He had thought so since her fifth year when they were both still at Hogwarts and it didn't help that she had saved his life.

"_You're joking, Perce! You actually are joking... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -" _

_The explosion ripped through the air, causing him to fly backwards hitting Percy. He hit his head hard on a chunk of rock and his eyes went black._

His train of thought was interrupted by the subject of his gazing, screaming and falling down clutching her shin. Immediately he disapparated.

"Jesus Christ Hermione are you alright?" Fred asked as soon as he appeared, running to her side he pulled the sobbing and shaking Hermione onto his lap.

"I-I think its broken" she stuttered between sobs. Fred shifted her slightly, so he could see what was wrong.

" 'Mione you are going to have to move your hands, I need to see" he stated simply she slowly removed her hands and beneath was a large chunk out of her leg, and Fred could see her splintered bone. Quickly he removed his t-shirt and told her to put pressure on the wound while he stood up.

"I am going to apparate us to St. Mungo's" he said quietly, Hermione nodded and with a loud crack they were gone.

The pulling behind his navel stopped and he was standing in the hospital. He had gotten a few odd looks from several of the staff immediately, He was in his pyjamas, which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt but he was sans t-shirt at the moment, carrying a soaking Hermione, wracked in sobs wearing nothing but her skimpy little bathing suit.

"Can I get some help here" he announced quite loudly and as soon as he finished speaking a small elderly witch came walking up to them with a wheelchair. He set her down and the little witch pushed her away down the hall. Fred followed the still shaking and sobbing Hermione down the hallway. He probably could have fixed her leg at the house but didn't want to risk the same thing that happened to Harry when Lockhart tried to fix his arm during that quidditch match. Arriving at the room that she was put in, Fred took a towel from the counter and brought it to her.

"You know," he said "You scared the life out of me, I thought the flesh eating toads had gotten a hold of you." she smiled lightly at him.

"Not exactly" she grimaced as she laughed "it feels as though I've been shot, though I don't know who would have a gun from the muggle world in Ottery St. Catchpole."

Healer Parkinson, Pansy's mother, came into the room and looked at Fred curiously "Mr. Weasley, what brings you to St. Mungos with Ms. Granger?" she asked smugly, he knew where Pansy got her attitude from.

"Hermione is living in our family house for the time being, if you must know" he said with as much disdain as he had for this woman's daughter.

"Fred," Hermione whispered "Fred it hurts" he rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her bed

"I know, it will stop soon" he turned and glared at the healer "you are going to do something aren't you?"

Healer Parkinson walked over to Hermione and examined her shin. She raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione's forehead.

"What are you doing?!" I almost yelled as she cast a purple coloured spell and it hit Hermione and she fell back onto the bed with a dazed look on her face.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest that you go home and get changed, and bring her some dry clothes while she is recovering. Also, I am a healer, I know what I am doing, and just because my daughter doesn't like this young witch, does not mean that I have a grudge. I am not Lucius Malfoy, I did not ingrain hatred into my children. She has been administered a complex body numbing spell along with a bone repair serum, she will not notice anything for another hour and by the end of the hour she will have her bone back in her leg and will be sent home on bed rest for several days. Good day Mr. Weasley" she finished speaking and walked out of the room, Fred stayed kneeling on the floor, dumbfounded, he had never been talked down to like that, by anyone other than his mother, or Hermione. He stood slowly, looking at Hermione one last time before disapparating.

He was greeted by several people grabbing him at once, first one he noticed was his mother,

"Fredrick Weasley where have you been!?" she screeched in her angry voice.

"Hermione was injured so I took her to the hospital, she was swimming and something blew a chunk out of her leg, and shattered her bone, I came here to change and get her dry, more modest clothing" he said in one breath, taking a deep inhale at the end of sentence.

"OH MY WORD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and quickly ran to grab her cloak and flooed to St, Mungos.

"Is she OK?"

"What hit her?"

"What happened to your shirt?"

Fred raised his hand and silenced them, George, stared at his twin in disbelief, he was being so calm about all of this.

"I am going to go change, she is fine, she thinks a bullet from a muggle contraption called a gun is what injured her and my shirt was being used as a rag, I do not particularly mind, but, it isn't my shirt, its yours" he looked at George "the Chudley Cannons shirt Ron got you for Christmas" George shook his head and laughed

"Hated that shirt to begin with"

Fred nodded and went upstairs to change.

He returned to the small room with the dazed witch and his fearful mother half an hour later, he had brought Hermione a pair of denim shorts and a summer shirt, he did a clothes swap spell and pulled a blanket over the shivering witch. He sat in the chair next to Hermione's left hand side of the bed, Molly was on her right side. He sat there for what felt like hours, but knew that it was closer to twenty minutes, before Hermione showed any sign of movement, she turned and looked at Fred and then lifted her leg to examine it, it was completely healed with a small scar in the shape of a circle.

"Fred?" she asked, a rasp in her voice

"Yeah, whats wrong?"

"Can we go home now? it smells like hospital in here."

"Yeah 'Mione, we can"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note : Hi, so this is in Hermione's perspective, the italics are the flashbacks, if you couldn't tell... R&R if you can, it helps to know how I'm doing writing this. Thanks :D**

_He was so lifeless, his eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. Percy was shaking him "Fred, Fred? NO FRED, NO! No, no, no, no, no, no FRED wake up, this isn't funny Fred!" _

"_We need to move him to a safer place" Harry pleaded to his best friend and his brother. Percy agreed but Ron remained kneeling next to him. I reached for his shoulder and tugged on his jumper urging him to move. Ron didn't budge, I pulled harder and harder until he finally stood and helped Harry move Fred. _

I had seen him looking at me through his window, Fred, the prankster extraordinaire was watching me as I was reading. I had always had a soft spot for him, ever since sixth year after I had gotten a black eye from their stupid punching telescope. Fred had taken me and put the cream on my eye and in that instant I saw something other than mischief in him, that he wasn't just a prankster or a troublemaker. He actually cared. It was getting hotter and hotter outside by the lake, so I pulled off my cover and jumped into the pond behind the Burrow. Ginny had made me wear this heinous yellow bikini that barely covered anything. I had grown out of most of her clothes since the war. I guess you could say I developed, my hips had gotten wider and my breasts had grown quite large. And now nothing fit me properly, not even my swim costume. So I had to borrow one of Ginny's and make it slightly larger in certain areas. I had just gotten out of the pond and went to walk back to the Burrow when I heard a loud BANG and felt my shin rip apart. It was almost as bad as when Bellatrix had tortured me, this pain lasted and lasted, I clutched at my leg and collapsed, screaming. I heard another loud noise and flinched, I didn't want this pain to happen again. Fred pulled me into his lap and cursed loudly.

"I-I think its broken" I stammered between sobs of pain and shuddering from my crying.

He told me to move my hands so he could see and quickly he removed his t shirt and told me to put pressure on my leg.

"I am going to apparate us to St. Mungo's" he almost whispered at me, and I nodded.

After the tugging behind my navel stopped I almost puked, the pain was so bad. I blacked out and woke up just as a small elderly woman was levitating me into a hospital bed. Fred stood by the door, looking nervous. The small witch cast a pain relief charm at my leg and it went uncomfortably numb, I couldn't feel the pain anymore, but she said it was only temporary until the healer got here.

Fred had brought me a towel and tried to make me laugh by telling a joke, I didn't have it in me to laugh so I smiled a little. The pain in my leg was coming back now, and just as I was about to tell Fred that a healer came in. I didn't hear what Fred had said to her, but she looked upset with him.

"Fred," I whispered "Fred it hurts" he was immediately at my side reassuring me that the pain would go away soon.

The healer examined my shin and pointed her wand at my head, I gave her a curious look and Fred screamed "What are you doing?!" right before she sent a purple spell at me and everything was fuzzy again.

I woke up with Fred and Mrs. Weasley holding my hands, I looked over at Fred and felt my leg throb, knowing it would be less gruesome than it was, I held my leg in the air and examined it, the only indication of any injury was a small scar in the shape of a circle in the middle of my shin.

"Fred?" I asked, my voice sounded like I had been asleep for years.

"Yeah, whats wrong?" he asked worried

"Can we go home, it smells like hospital in here" I smiled lightly at him and saw the fear leave his face.

"Yeah 'Mione, we can"

We arrived at the Burrow fifteen minutes later, to cheers and applause and I blushed profusely.

Harry and Ron were both smiling at me, but it didn't reach their eyes, I could tell, after almost 8 years of being their friend that they were worried. I walked over to them and hugged both of them in turn, Ron almost cried when I hugged him and he held on longer than was necessary. We had dated for several months after the war, but we had both agreed that it was better for us to be just friends.

Ginny was overjoyed that I was OK, but she was happy I didn't get blood on the bathing suit, "It makes you look so hot" she had said. The August heat had gotten to us, and we all headed to the kitchen for iced tea and dinner. Ron and Harry had cooked because Mrs. Weasley was with me, so the food was not as good as it usually was, but it was delicious just the same. I thanked the boys for cooking and excused myself from the table, I needed a shower and to go to bed.

My night was uneventful after the incident, and Hermione went to bed with no issues. The next morning she was woken up by a loud scream, she jumped out of bed clutching her wand and ran to the hallway. What she thought was someone being torture cursed was just Ron, he was bright blue and was screaming at the top of his lungs. Fred and George were on the floor laughing and rolling around.

_Finite_ I muttered and pointed my wand at Ron, immediately the screaming stopped and Ron started to return to his normal colour, save for his ears, they were an angry red colour.

"Fred, George, what did you do?" I asked, trying not to laugh

"New product -" Fred stuttered between laughs

"- needed a test subject"

I couldn't help but laugh at how ingenious they were, "what are they called?"

"Banshee butterscotch" George stated simply

"it stops if you have the anti-screaming liquid that is at the shop"

"or your finite spell"

"YOU ARE COMPLETE ARSES" Ron screamed at them and they broke down into another fit of laughter. I almost lost it again but before I could, Percy came up the stairs and said breakfast was ready.

It was not until after we had all gone down to breakfast that I noticed Fred giving me small glances, along with Ron, Harry and George. Ginny was the one who finally told me why everyone was staring at me, I was still in my pyjamas, a sports bra and short shorts, which were clearly not appropriate. I blushed fiercely and bolted up the stairs, followed closely by someone probably Ginny. I went to mine and her shared room and started for the closet, taking off my top. Ginny had seen me without a top before, but I turned around quickly when it was not Ginny's voice that cleared their throat. Fred was leaning against the door stop looking a little flabbergasted, his eyes were quite large and his mouth was slightly open, he smarted when I looked back at him with a horrified expression.

"FRED!" I yelled at him

"Her-Hermione" he stammered

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked him, pulling a shirt on. His eyes focused on my chest he answered me with a nod and walked out of the room.

That was weird of Fred to just stare at me, he usually would make a joke. I thought to myself and continued getting dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't know how, but Hermione was there, but she was also over by Ron and Harry, and I heard her voice, __**Aresto Momentum, **__she shouted and everything froze, I could hear the blast and I saw the rocks heading towards me but everything was in slow motion and I didn't feel like the world was real, I remember hearing voices and everything went black again. I woke up in the Great Hall, surrounded by my family, they were all crying and looked dirty and grimy, and there she was, Hermione, she was sitting by my head, her face was covered in dirt and blood and her tears had left streaks of clean on her cheeks. She was the most beautiful witch I had ever seen. I reached my hand up to her face and cradled her cheek, she smiled at me and started to cry again. "Don't cry love" I muttered and she enveloped me in a giant hug. _

All I did was stare at her, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, she had peeled off her sports top and I stared. I am such an idiot. I could have said something, I have seen women naked before, but seeing Hermione staring at me staring at her, it took all of my will power to not jump her bones right there. I wanted to hold her again, to run my hand through her crazy hair, to kiss the tears off of her cheeks. She didn't deserve to be unhappy, and I needed to tell her that I could change that for her.

I started back to her room, I wanted her to know that I cared, that I wanted to make her happy again, she had lost as much as we had in the war. I wanted to see that infectious smile cross her face again, and the light that emanated from her every pore as she laughed. I arrived at her room, and opened the door. There she sat, in the same clothes she had put on when I was there, attached to Ron, of all people, Ron, yeah they had had a stint after the war was over but Hermione had told me Ron was more like a brother to her than anything, I was the one she came to crying about how Ron had broken up with her and I was the one who comforted her for almost a year about how much of a git he was. I guess I had coughed uncomfortably or something but she pushed Ron away and looked at me. A deep sense of sadness in her eyes.

"Fred" she started

"- Don't Hermione, I see how it is" I said and walked downstairs, I went straight into the living room and flooed back to our flat.

I hated him, my stupid git of a brother, he had broken it off with Hermione and he goes back after seeing her in her barely there Pj's. He is such a typical boy, as soon as he sees an opportunity he jumps on it, he saw her in her almost skivvies and wanted her back, and she took him. God I am such an idiot, how could I ever think that Hermione wanted me, that she was different than anyone else that I dated, she always seemed different to me, she didn't have to save my life, but she chose to, she was different. My heart was breaking at the thought of her with Ron again, don't get me wrong, I loved the stupid prat, but he was not the nicest person to her. I went straight to the liqueur cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out the muggle drink, vodka, it was like fire whiskey but clear. The bottle was full and I planned to ease my pain so I screwed off the top and took a big gulp. The burn as it travelled down my throat into my stomach was comforting, it was the hurt I felt multiplied. George got home when I had finished half of the bottle.

"Fred? Freddie, are you here?" he called out into the darkness of the flat.

"_Lumos" _ he muttered and the silvery blue light hit my eyes and I flinched.

"Jesus, Fred, everyone was so worried, what in the bloody hell happened?" he asked and then he spotted the half empty bottle and shook his head.

"must you drink every time you get upset?"

I nodded, and took another swig off the bottle, it tasted like water now, and I knew that was not a good thing.

"I have an idea" I slurred at him. I stood from the kitchen table and grabbed at the bottle. I stumbled down the stairs to the shop below.

George followed me as I reached the work room, but he stopped and leaned against the door frame, grinning at me as I attempted to get a cauldron off of the shelf.

"Fred, is that such a good idea, you are wasted" he stated with a laugh.

"I 'spose not, but I have a brilliant idea"

"If you tell me what it is, then I can help, so you don't hurt yourself." he said glancing at the bottle in my other hand. I noticed his glance and took another swig of the hot liquid.

"What if you could give someone a potion to make them tell you who they like, sort of like amortentia, but mixed with veritaserum, the effects would be temporary but it would be an amazing idea, for the girls that are too scared to tell the boys how they feel." I had put the bottle down now and was reaching for the cauldron with two hands. The cauldron toppled off of the shelf and landed on my foot, and with a sharp cry of pain I fell to the ground.

"Merlin Fred, must you never listen, you are worse than Ron." he muttered and removed the cauldron from my foot, and shot a spell at the swelling purple skin of my bare foot.

"Ow" I muttered and got up off of the floor.

"Now, why did you think of this now, does this have something to do with Hermione?" he asked me and I nodded at him and looked down at the ground.

"Forge, you can't make someone tell you how they feel, that has to be illegal of some sort" he said to me, "It's brilliant" he smiled.

I woke up with the worst hangover I had ever had, my skull felt too small for my brain and my mouth was as dry as cotton balls. I rolled over and fell out of bed, well then. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in my room at all, I had fallen asleep on the counter of the shop, the empty bottle of vodka on the floor beside me. George was asleep in the giant cage, with all of the pygmy puffs and they were all content on his body heat so he was surrounded by a furry glow. A box of candies sat next to me, and I wondered where these came from.

"George!" I yelled at him.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was inspecting the insides of my eyelids, I swear"

"Shut up mate, where is the hangover potion?" I asked him, my words reverberating through my head. I really wanted this to go away.

"Back room, top shelf in the supply closet." he said groggily

I trudged to the back room and cursed at myself the entire way for being so stupid. Hangover potion was a brilliant idea that had come to us after we celebrated the end of the Great War, Hangovers were terrible, I hated them, but the potion was not yet available to the public, we were being a little selfish. The reason they were just for us, is because we can't figure out a way to make them taste better, they tasted like troll bogies still. But they worked, I took a great big gulp of the god awful stuff and flinched, god love candy. I went back to the front and grabbed one of the candies that were beside me this morning. It tasted like spearmint toothpaste, treacle tart, and something he couldn't place, but it vaguely reminded him of something he had tasted before.

"OH! George, I need to tell Hermione something, she is amazing, and she needs to know how much i care about her, before Ron steals her again."

"Ah, you tried one of the sweetie sweets, So Hermione is your secret love?" he smirked at me

"Shut up you git" I said back at him

"Wears off fast enough, though I don't know" he said "when was the last time you thought about a girl in a ... sexual way?" he smirked

"last night, that was how I came up with this whole idea, I wanted to get her to tell me how she felt about me." I said and clapped a hand over my mouth

"Shit brother," he laughed at me, "Well, we can see how long this candy lasts, before we put it on the shelves, but for now, lets put it behind the counter of the register."

"That is actually a great idea, but, can we find an anti-truth serum, please, I don't want to be around anyone when my mind has lost its block." I pleaded and he laughed

"Well, we don't have any at the moment, but I can make one, if you want to watch the store?"

"Fine, you were always better at the potions like that anyways" I muttered and watched the smirk on his face break into a full blown smile.

"I love these, they are great confidence boosters!" he laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Have fun" he yelled back at me as he went to work on the potion.

The shop was quiet for most of the morning, but as soon as lunch time rolled around, it was like there was a huge 'free merchandise' sign above our front door, the room was packed, elbow to elbow.

I was kept busy, constantly ringing people in, and helping people get stuff off of the top shelves. It had slowed down a bit after lunchtime, but it was busy, everyone was still looking for the boost of happiness in their lives. The store was always buzzing with energy, even when Voldemort was at his highest, the store shone brightly amidst the dark and gloomy Diagon Alley.

I smelled it before I saw her, a smell that was distinct to one person I knew. Hermione. I bolted into the back room, and gave George a look I knew he would understand.

"Hermione, shes here, and she looks beautiful, she is the most amazing person I have ever set eyes on" I told him. Laughing at me, he told me the instructions for the potion and headed out to the front of the store. I could hear him laughing and talking to the customers, I wanted to go and talk to Hermione, but I knew that if I did, I would say something that I would regret. I started to pace, I wanted to go out there, but in the back of my mind I knew that it would be a bad idea. The potion started boiling and I stirred it 12 times anti-clockwise and turned the heat down to low. I couldn't get her off of my mind, I knew it was the amortentia, but even without it, she was always there, amortentia or no.

I heard someone behind me and turned to continue pacing, and I was surprised, it wasn't George, who I thought it would be, it was Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

_I knew I needed to do something, I couldn't let him die. I had seen his face, the smile, that I had seen so much, the smile that infected anyone that was around, I had missed that smile in the last six months, I hated this stupid war, I just wanted it to end. I ran to Professor McGonnagal's office and started digging in her drawers. I found it, I held the small gold circle in my hand and wrapped the chain around my neck. I turned it three times and saw the room spin around me, I ran from the room, with the time turner still around my neck, and headed towards the area I knew I needed to be. I saw the blast and cast **aresto momentum, **and hurried to grab Fred, who had passed out, out of the way of the wall. I pulled him out of the way and put him near the alcove by Harry, Ron and my other self. They looked at me like I was an alien, but I quickly dropped him off and ran down the corridor. When it was all over I arrived in the great hall, I ran over to the large group of red heads that were crowded around a singular body on the floor. I dropped to my knees, tears staining my face with clean streaks through the grime. It had not worked, I had lost, everything was over, his face was in a grin. I bowed my head down and felt a hand cup my cheek, I looked up and saw Fred smiling at me "Don't cry love" he whispered at me, his voice raspy. I was so glad he was OK that new tears sprung to my eyes and I enveloped him into a giant bear hug._

After Fred had seen me, not wearing the... appropriate clothing, Ron had come into my room. We had ended on not so good of a note, and he was the last person I expected to open the door when I had muttered a quiet 'come in.'

"Hermione" he paused when I looked at him

"Yes Ronald?"

"can I come in?" I nodded at him and sat up in my bed.

"look Hermione, I was a prick when we were dating, and I wanted you to know that I still love you."

I had looked up at him when he had said the words I and prick in the same sentence, he had rarely ever apologized and this was definitely a first.

"Ron," I had started to talk and he leaned forward and kissed me, it was not a kiss like I was used to from him, it was passionate, and full of words that had never passed through us during our relationship, his tongue grazed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in surprise, thinking that this was an acceptance to the kiss, his tongue invaded my mouth. I was shocked, he thought that I would take him back after three years of him treating me like I was worthless to him, after everything that he put me through. A small cough came from the door and I looked over to my saviour. Fred. I immediately pulled away from the awkward kiss.

"Fred," I was going to tell him how much of a mistake the kiss was and how I wanted to kiss him more than anything.

"Don't Hermione, I see how it is." he said and walked away from the room. I sat looking at the door, before Ron interrupted me.

"Hermione, I want to try a relationship with you again"

"Ron, how could you do that to me, you broke my heart, I loved you, and you-you cheated on me with Romilda Fucking Vane, You think I want you back after all of the heartbreak you put me through, it took me over two years to get over you." the tears had started to spring to my eyes, I was beyond angry, I was livid.

"'Mione, please just list-"

"No Ronald Bilius Weasley you listen, you are the most selfish arrogant prat in the entire world, I wouldn't take you back if there was a choice between you and a-a Blast-ended skrewt!" I nearly screamed at him. And his eyes had gotten quite large, and his ears were turning a nasty maroon colour.

"Hermione, please-" he tried to continue

"Get. Out!" I screamed at him, and the look on my face must have been enough, because he got up and bolted from the room at break neck speed. I grabbed my wand and flicked it at the door and it slammed shut. I curled up in a ball and let the sobs rack my body.

I was woken up, god knows how much later, by Ginny. I rolled over and sat up, eyes puffy and swollen. It was dark outside, I slept the whole day away.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, and I shook my head and tears sprung back into my eyes.

"Awe, 'Mione, it will be okay, Ron's an ass"

"Not just him,"

"It's Fred, isn't it?"

I looked up at her, how did she know, when I didn't even have the guts to admit it to myself.

"I see the way you look at him, you saved him 'Mione, I know that you wouldn't have changed the past if you didn't care about him."

"He saw Ron kissing me." she blew out a small whistle and nodded.

"that's why he stormed out of here without so much as a goodbye."

"Ron kissed me, Gin. I didn't want to, I haven't for a while now, he is such a pompous ass. And when Fred saw him kissing me, I swear my heart dropped out of my body, I would never hurt Fred."

"I know love" she said, consoling me. "Mum wanted me to tell you dinner is ready, that and she wanted me to check up on you."

I shook my head and tossed my legs off of the bed. "Thanks Gin." I went and put on a pair of track pants and a loose t-shirt and headed downstairs with her.

Dinner was amazing as always, I had always meant to ask Molly how she did it, I needed to know how to cook for when I move into my flat. Though the food was amazing, the conversation was tense. Ron didn't look at me, and I did not try to converse with him. George was here, but not Fred, I didn't expect him to be here, but it would have been nice. After dinner most of us went into the sitting room and played chess, or exploding snap, I personally grabbed one of my favourite books, The Hobbit, and curled up in the armchair near the fire. George flooed home, and slowly everyone went up to bed. Ginny and I were the only ones left, she came over with a cup of tea and sat on the floor in front of my chair. I put down my book and accepted the tea gratefully. We sat in silence for a while, before she broke it.

"'Mione? You need to talk to him"

"I don't know if I can, I want to so badly, but I don't think he wants to talk to me." I told her honestly.

"You don't know that Hermione, he may be in the same situation as you right now" she said "Just talk to him, maybe you are blowing all of this out of proportion"

"Maybe you're right Gin"

"Wouldn't be the first time" she said with a smile

"Come on, lets head to bed, you can deal with this in the morning." I said as I stood and sent our empty cups flying to the kitchen.

The next morning, I woke up around ten, I never sleep this much, I think it was nerves. I didn't want to go talk to Fred, I can barely talk in his presence anymore, but I know Ginny would never let me hear the end of it. I walked over to the closet, casting a _muffliato_ charm at her bed, so I wouldn't wake her up and grabbed a dress. I never wear dresses they are over rated to me, and I hated them. But because of my situation at the moment, I needed to look as good as I could get. It was a pale pink with green flowers all over it, in other words, something Ginny would wear. I threw it over my shoulder and grabbed a matching cardigan not knowing how cold it would be. I sauntered over to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Casting a simple perfume spell that I had created, I stripped and got in, the hot water automatically had a calming effect on me. I loved showers, they let you think and you can cry, and nobody would be the wiser. I fretted about my impending embarrassment. I hated getting called out, even if this was not my fault, I always turned this awful shade of pink and started to stutter. I can't do that today, I needed to figure out a way to keep calm, I needed courage. Courage? Liquid courage! Of course, Gin always had a bottle of the nasty stuff hidden in her floor boards. I finished up in the shower and got changed into the heinous dress. I was walking around the floor occasionally knocking on it with my bare foot, when Ginny woke up. I immediately counter charmed the muffliato charm around her bed and smiled at her.

"Damn 'Mione, you look hot!" she told me, I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I haven't even done my hair yet, or my makeup!" I retorted "I look like I just got out of the shower, and threw a dress on Gin, there is nothing special about that" I stated simply and continued looking for the hollow in the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I need the bottle of fireball Gin" cinnamon flavoured liquid courage, it was the only alcohol I can drink.

"It's over here" she said, getting up and prying the floorboard up "why do you need this, you are always collected?" she handed me the bottle and I unscrewed it, sniffing it, I grimaced, this had better work.

"Gin, I spent the entire night worrying, I can't do this without some help" I took a huge gulp, and made a face as it burned down my throat, it was like my worries disappeared.

"do you mind if I keep this for a while, and Gin?" she looked at me "Can you help me with my makeup?" she gave me this huge smile and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bathroom

over an hour later, my hair was done, my makeup was flawless, and I felt like a clown. I don't dress up, ever. The last time I did this was for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I stared at myself in the mirror, I was impressed, Ginny told me to switch dresses, she handed me a rather skimpy looking, bandage dress? What the hell is that? It was strapless, and had cut-outs. Where did she get this? I looked amazing, even I couldn't deny that, the dress was two sizes too small, so of course, it hugged my new curves. The bottle of fireball had been finished between the two of us, I now reeked of cinnamon.

I walked down the stairs, avoiding the kitchen, where I knew everyone would be eating a small lunch, there was a big family dinner tonight. I grabbed some floo powder and started a fire, stepping in I shouted my destination and felt the familiar vacuum pull of the network.

Diagon Alley was as lively as I had ever seen it, there were only 2 shops that remained closed, Florean Fortescues and a small robes shop, that went out of business before the war. I knew where I was supposed to go, it was the only luminescent place in the area. I walked in the store, looking for the familiar red hair, I finally spotted a flash of red heading to the back. I walked to the counter, and went behind it, sitting on the stool that was there, I crossed my legs and waited. It had been almost five minutes and I was getting nervous again, I saw a empty bottle of vodka, and looked around for more of the hateful stuff. A small box of candy sat near the back, it looked fresh, so I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth. It tasted amazing, a mix of my mothers chocolate cheesecake, spearmint toothpaste, and something that tasted slightly like spun sugar. I kept looking, but it was to no avail.

"Hermione? What are you doing?"

I straightened up too fast and hit my head on the counter. I corrected myself and stood, rubbing the back of my head. It was only George.

"Hello George, I'm looking for Fred, I need to talk to him, it is very important, I think I'm in love with him." did I just say that?

"Excuse me?" he started

"I know you heard me, George Weasley, just because you have one ear does not mean your hearing is any less. Besides your good ear is closer to me." I am such an arse.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" he asked me, solemn faced

"Something is wrong, it's like I can't lie" I stammered at him

"Oh GOD!" he yelled and dove for under the counter. "Oh no Hermione, you didn't eat a candy did you?"

"Yes I did, why? What's wrong with them?" I was getting nervous again.

"It's our new product, it has Amortentia, and Veritaserum in it, it makes you tell the person you like, that you like them." Oh god, what have I done

"Well, how long does it take to wear off?"

"we don't know yet" he said with a grimace

"FUCK!" I knew it wouldn't help, but it made me feel better. "Where is Fred?"

"In the back, are you sure you want to go back there?" he asked me

"Yes, I need to talk to Fred" I answered. He gestured to the back room, and I walked in.

"Hermione?" he asked

"Who else would it be?" I responded. I wanted to run, go back to the Burrow and crawl into my bed.

"Why are you dressed up?" his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"It's not the point, I need to talk to you"

"Me too. Though you may not like what I have to say" the look on his face was sad, I wanted to go over and kiss him. Hermione, what are you saying, you wouldn't do that. Stop it.

"You first" I urged him on.

"Ok, Hermione" he paused "IreallylikeyouandmayevenloveyoubutIdon'twanttodoa nythingyoudon't"

"Fred, I understood, the OK Hermione part, you need to repeat yourself." please be what I thought it was.

"I think I may love you Hermione" he looked at the floor. I have never felt more overjoyed in my life. I ran over to him and pushed his chin up, just enough to look at me.

"I love you too" I said, and I swear the his face broke into the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"Fred, when I broke up with Ron, you were always there, and I know, the whole love word is not supposed to be said until you are in a relationship with someone for a long time, but we were basically in one, but scientifically, it is proven that if you like someone for more than 4 months it has already evolved into love." I had no idea where this was coming from but he seemed to get happier with every word. "If you don't feel the sa-" I was cut off by Fred's lips. His mouth was feverish against mine, filled with passion and emotion. He bit my bottom lip and I felt electricity shoot down to my lower abdomen. I gasped and we started to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and my hands found his hair. It was soft and it curled slightly around my fingers. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. We only pulled away when both of our lungs screamed for air. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"What in the devil are you two-" George had walked into the back room and saw us, still holding each other close.

"Nothing of importance Gred" he smiled at his brother.

"Wait, did you just lie?"

"It wore off" Fred laughed

"Hermione, tell me a lie" George asked

"I'm naturally a ginger, like all of you"

George's smile grew wider.

"It worked, you need to confess for it to stop working, We need to make more, and get them on the shelves asap, Forge, you get on that" George said and skipped back out of the room

It was going to be a good October.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was taken to St. Mungos, to be checked over, yet again, is once not enough? I sat on the bed, it was itchy, but even the itch was not bad compared to how happy I was that I was alive. I had to thank Hermione for that one, she was amazing. The minute I had seen her when I woke up in the great hall I wanted to kiss her, but my entire family was there, so I couldn't. Hermione was not the most beautiful, or the most... seductive, in all reality she was awkward and bushy haired, but that is what I love about her. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Hermione walked in the door, looking amazing as usual, her hair was up in a braid, but her smile is what caught my attention. "Fred, your awake" she said. The rest of my family had come and gone, my mother only after the healer told her she needed sleep, and dad had to drag her home. So it was just me and her. I patted next to where I was sitting on the bed and she came over and sat next to me._

"_'Mione, I wanted to say thank you" I said and she got a blush on her cheeks and nose. _

"_Fred, I had to-"_

"_No, no you didn't, but you did, and you and I both know that what you did was illegal, that is why I am saying thank you." she smiled and blushed again. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me. I leaned my face down and pressed my lips to hers. She pulled away in surprise and blushed furiously. She looked back at my hand intertwined with hers and smiled. I didn't have time to try again because she had her free hand around the back of my neck and was kissing me with equal fervour as I had wanted in the first kiss._

From that moment in the back room of our shop, when she had kissed me back, I had been happy. I had given discounts to anyone and everyone that came in our shop that entire day, the candies were sold out almost as soon as we put them on display.

Hermione would spend more time around the shop, just helping us keep it clean, or giving customers her smile that lit up the store. Maybe we should just hire her. Verity was pregnant, and needed Maternity time, Hermione could replace her. I need to talk to George about that.

"Fred, how much is the Ton-Tongue Toffee, the box of seven?" she yelled from the floor.

"a galleon" I answered, she was making sales, we need to start paying her. She walked over with a shy looking girl, with almost white blonde hair behind her, and handed me the galleon.

"Pyxis here, was too shy to do it herself" she said with a small smile. My grin that I had had for several days now grew larger.

"Pyxis, is it, can I call you Pyx?" I asked her. She nodded and blushed.

"Well, Pyx, how about you take one more item from the store for being so brave, talking to Hermione like that." the little girls face lit up at once, and she started to tell me about how her brother always talked about how amazing George and I were, and that she would tell him that she got a special gift from us, and how he would be jealous. I laughed, "Who is your borther?"

"Draco, he always talks about how you were always making Hogwarts a brighter place"

I was startled to say the least, my jaw dropped, and I looked up to Hermione, she looked how I felt, befuddled.

"Draco? As in Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"Yes, he talks about you too, and how he was mean to you in school, and how he felt horrible after he had said the things he said, and if he could take it all back he would. He used to have this HUGE crush on you in school too, he always talked about how pretty you were" Hermione gawked at the girl

I stood there, dumbstruck, here was a little girl, who apparently was Malfoy's sister, spilling all of his secrets. I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. And the chuckles I had started holding in turned into rolling on the floor laughter.

"Fred, stop it!" Hermione scolded, but the sound was broken by her holding in her laughter. The boy who had called her mudblood countless times, had fancied her. This was all to much, it was perfect.

Hermione had started to laugh, and Pyxis, seeing her brother outside of the shop window turned and said a small thank you over the riotous laughter and left.

"I – I can't – believe – she – said – that" I gasped through my laughter, tears had started streaming down my face.

"Oh Merlin, best laugh I've had in a while" she stood again, and dusted herself off.

"that little girl deserves an award." she glanced at me again and smiled.

"Hermione?" I asked

"Yes"

"Well, we are having a muggle Halloween party, and I was wondering, well if you'd go with me?"

"as us" she questioned "Or as 'friends'"

"As us, us being together" us, we were an us.

"Of course I will Fred." she smiled and kissed me.

I responded with such enthusiasm, I ended up picking her up off of the floor and spinning her. She laughed against my lips and I lost my breath. Wow, she is amazing.

The rest of the month went by without incident, but I couldn't keep the nagging out of the back of my mind, someone hurt Hermione. I needed to keep her safe, I wouldn't let anything happen to her anymore.

It was the 29th when she said that she was going to go out and get costumes with Ginny, Luna and Fleur. I hoped Ginny talked her into something sexy, I wanted to see as much of her as I could. She came over that night saying that she had chosen something very sexy and I would have to wait until Halloween to see it.

On the 31st Bill had us all over to his new house, George, Ron, Harry and I along with our respective dates, save George. The girls ran up to the second floor where their bedroom was and we went to the sitting room, us men that is, being already dressed. I was looking very sharp in my opinion, in a very expensive suit from the muggle world, a black signoria suit made by Gucci, Hermione had mentioned it once, so I went and got a nice suit, to surprise her. I guess I was a rich business man. Bill had dressed up as a Gangster, Harry was a vampire, I think, Ron was a Grecian God, he was wearing a bed sheet in the shape of a toga and sandals with a funny leaf hat. And George was, well he said he was some muggle painter named Van Gogh, something about his lost ear. We had cracked the Fire whiskey and expected to wait a long time. It was almost an hour later when the girls all came down the stairs. I looked up and my breath hitched, instantly i felt heat pool in my groin, she was so, so, sexy.


	6. Chapter 6

_We didn't talk about the kiss, we barely talked at all. I was with Ronald when I kissed him. It was a secret between us two. But no matter if I didn't talk to him or even look him in the eyes anymore, when Ronald and I broke up, well when he broke up with me, I knew who I needed to talk to. Fred. And as usual, he was there for me. For the next year and a half, we grew closer and closer. People on the street started saying we were a cute couple. After the first time, I realized that was what I wanted, I wanted to date Fred Weasley._

Halloween was two days away at this point, and Ginny and I were out with Fleur, and Luna looking for costumes for the party that Fred and George were throwing. We had decided to go as a group and wanted to coordinate costumes. It had been decided earlier that we were going as... well fantasies. Ginny was a 'sexy librarian', Luna was a 'sexy nurse', Fleur was a schoolgirl and me, well I was in the most risque costume of them all. I had a leather corset, with a leather skirt that barely hit mid thigh. I was wearing fishnet tights and these ridiculously high heels. The outfit was scandalous to say the least, whip included.

On the 31st we had retreated to Fleur and Bill's house to get ready. My hair had been attacked by the girls, who were dressed different but similar to me, lots of corsets, and short skirts, and now it hung in loose curls around my shoulders. Fleur had done all of our makeup, and with a few short spells, it was over. We went over to Fleur's wall, which was just a really big mirror and looked at ourselves. Ginny was the most covered, then Luna, then surprisingly me, then Fleur. Even I had to admit, we looked sexy! Ginny's outfit was a red corset, a black skirt that went to just above her knees, and thick rim glasses, her ginger hair up in a tight bun, but her heels even outweighed Fleur's they looked almost six inches. Luna was in an all white, very tight, leather outfit, with a giant red cross covering her entire right breast. Fleur, well she was wearing a pleated mini, that barely came to mid thigh, and her blouse was see-through, she had on a light creme coloured corset, and had her hair in pigtails. We looked like we walked out of our boyfriends dreams. The room filled with a blue white glow and Harry's voice told us to hurry up.

We giggled as we walked down the stairs. Fred, George, Bill, Harry and Ron were all waiting for us. They had already cracked the Firewhiskey, I could smell it. We all stopped at the top of the stairs waiting for the boys to notice their girlfriends/ wife, and we were not disappointed. Ginny was first down the stairs, her brothers groaned about her not being dressed appropriately, but Harry, his mouth was open and his eyes were bright with excitement. Fleur walked down the stairs giggling and walked straight into the arms of a waiting Bill, she whispered something in his ear and giggled again. He was now a very bright shade of red. Luna and I walked down together, she walked over to Ron and sat on his lap. She never did care what anyone thought about her. And me, thanks to extra liquid courage sidled up to Fred with what I hoped was a seductive look in my eyes. We had been going out for a month, and well, I thought it was time to progress to the next level of intimacy, and I knew Fred wanted that too.

"Damn ladies, you lot are some of the sexiest women I have ever see, except you Gin, that is just gross." everyone laughed at George except Ginny who sent him a glare.

"Well Hermione, shall we?" he extended his arm and I looked at his costume, only it wasn't a costume, it was a Gucci suit.

"Fred, you know this is a costume party right?" I asked, knowing full well he planned it.

"Of course, a business man such as my self needs the best of everything, including women" he winked at me. I felt my blush creep up my chest, and into my face. How does he affect me so much. This is stupid.

"Well in that case, what does that make me?"

"My mistress" he said without skipping a beat

"Mistress?" I scoffed

"Of course, I can't get enough of you"

I rolled my eyes at him and took his arm, he had cufflinks too. He led us outside, and we stopped beside a small fountain, the others followed us out and George told everyone to meet us near this abandoned house in Surrey. Fred, and I were first, and when the tugging was over, I opened my eyes and saw that the party was in full swing. There were decorations everywhere and people were dressed just as scantily as we were, which made me feel better. I dragged Fred out to the misty dance floor and that was where we started.

Fred and I had spent most of the night dancing, we were both hot and sweaty, so he took me out to the balcony and sat me in a chair telling me he would be back with drinks. It was beautiful out, the sky was an inky blue and the stars were scattered everywhere. There was a small bit of bright green mist floating around me, must have come out from the dance floor, so I took no notice. When I started to smell an acidic burning, leather stench I looked down, the mist was eating my outfit.

"what the hell Fred, is this some kind of joke, the mist dissolves clothes?" I asked to the air, thinking that he was somewhere near me.

"It's not funny, this is all I brought with me Fred, stop it." when no one answered I started to panic.

It started out as a burning, a dull throb, all over my skin, slowly growing to an ache, then a stabbing pain. I looked at my arms and chest, it looked like every pore was bleeding. I screamed for Fred and when the pain got to a crescendo he arrived, I was screaming and swatting at the acidic mist now.

"Fred, the mist, get rid of it, its burning me!"

He muttered spell after spell, but nothing was getting rid of it.

"Get Harry, and Bill" I needed to get out of this now. I grabbed my wand and cast the strongest protection shield I knew and the mist was glimmering outside of the orb surrounding me. I was in barely a bra and my skirt had holes in it, I tried to cast a reparo charm on them, but nothing happened. Fred had ran into the house and found both of the boys.

"Bill, get rid of this, Harry I need you to find me clothes please" I told them, the amount of pain I was in was beyond anything I had ever felt, it was a constant burning everywhere, all over my body, except for the few places my outfit still had covered.

Bill was casting spells on a constant stream, and as a yellow light shot out of his wand, my shield popped and the mist attacked more constantly now. I had an arm covering my chest and my other hand was covering the area where my underwear should have been. If i wasn't in so much pain I would be mortified. I curled up in a ball on the ground as Bill shot more spells at the mist, my skin was blistering and bubbling. I wanted it to stop. The tears that slipped down my cheeks were adding to the burning. The pain had become so intense that my mind had become fuzzy. Fred who was on the outside of the mists attack zone, was crying and I wanted so badly to console him. I must have looked terrible because when I saw Harry come back with my clothes he winced.

"Can't you put up the shield charm again?" he asked Bill

"I tried, the mist won't let me" he seemed worried.

I wanted to help, to tell them that I would be OK, but I didn't know that. My last sight was Fred, tears streaming down his face, covering me with his suit coat, his hands becoming raw and red as they went through the mist. I closed my eyes, the mist had turned stinging to burning in them.

"I GOT IT!" screamed Bill, and the stabbing stopped. Three sets of footsteps ran towards me, and I started to feel a cool breeze waving over my eyes and face. I opened my eyes slowly, the pain had stopped, all over, how? I looked down at my arm and looked away fast. I was covered in what looked like third degree burns. If I came out completely scarred, I would be very upset.

"Fred, I want some water, my throat hurts" I rasped at him. And he sent harry for some, and added that healers were on their way.

I looked at Bill, he was muttering a spell constantly under his breath, his eyes never leaving me. I heard the healers come onto the balcony and some of the women gasped, how unprofessional.

"What happened?" one asked

"I left her outside for five minutes to get drinks and I ran back out here when I heard my name being screamed. I came out here and there was a mist, a green mist, and it was attacking her, she was, well as you can see, her clothes are gone. And I ran to get Harry and Bill, my brother, on her demand, she had put a shield charm around her, but when Bill was casting breaking spells one must have popped it." he said, trying to maintain composure "the mist attacked her more, aggressively now, and as you can see, she is quite hurt" he motioned to me.

The healers set to work right away, I felt my body become numb, it was better than pain, but it was uncomfortable. I saw a blanket wrapped around me and I was levitated over to a very grim looking Healer. I looked around me and saw Fred and Harry, both were beside me, on my right side. I couldn't look anywhere other than at them, so I set to memorizing Fred's face. His cheeks were tear stained and his suit was ruined, it had small amounts of deterioration on the sleeves, where he had put his coat over me. He had small amounts of blood on the rest of his shirt, probably from me. I heard someone say that we were apparating now, so I braced myself as I felt the pull behind my navel. I tried very hard to tell them that I wanted Fred to stay with me, that I needed him, but no noise came out. They ushered Fred away and I was put on a table, with a very bright light above me. The numbness was gone in an instant and the pain seeped its way back into every thought in my head, I heard them muttering and then someone else coming into the room, I just wanted the pain to stop. There were several sweeps of a wand over my face and then I could hear my heartbeat. Something that I assumed was going rather fast, I counted to ten and simultaneously counted to 22, that was way too fast. I started to take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. There was another wave of a wand above my head and a Healer appeared.

"You'll be asleep soon, you will be ok" he said, it sounded fuzzy, can words sound fuzzy?

The room started to get dark, and hazy, and I closed my eyes and I fell into a painless, deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt sick, it was my fault she was almost disintegrated, I was the one who brought her outside. I was waiting at the hospital with Bill and Harry, both looked nervous, but they were just sitting there. I paced, back and forth near the doors where they took her almost two hours ago. How could it take this long, why are they not telling us anything. I walked up to the desk and asked the lady, who now knew me by my first name was lazily filing her pristienly polished nails.

"Do you know anything yet?" I asked, even I could hear the nervous break in my voice.

"Fred, a healer will come out and talk to you when they get her out of the emergency ward." she said, not looking up from her filing, "Now will you please sit down, or would you like a calming draught?"

"A calming draught?" I asked, my voice getting louder, "A calming draught? My girlfriend almost died, and you want me to calm down?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at my brother.

"Freddie, come sit with me and Harry, were as worried as you" he looked exhausted and so did Harry now that I think about it. What time was it? I went and sat down with Bill and Harry on either side of me.

"Harry what time is it?" he looked at his watch and his eyes went wide.

"Five am, she has been in there for three hours" I put my head in my hands and groaned

"what if they can't fix her, it will be my fault"

"Fred, it wouldn't be your fault, and Hermione won't think that either. She will be ok" Harry patted my back awkwardly. I heard a door open and looked up from my hands, I saw a frazzled healer walk out, he was wearing a blue apron with a bit of blood on it. My eyes grew wide and the three of us stood up.

"Fred Weasley?" he asked and looked over at us

"thats me" I responded

"She is asking for you, we finished, and she is going to be ok, there is a bit of trauma, and some temporary scarring, but some potions can help that, and with some tender care, she can be back to her normal self in a couple weeks." he smiled at my relief. I slumped to the floor and the tears began again.

"Fred, go, she wants to see you" Bill told me, grabbing my arm

"She's OK, Bill, she is ok" I let him and Harry help me off of the floor.

"Thank you, she might not have made it without you Bill." he smiled at me, "It's what I do, now go and send mine and Harry's love, we are going to go home and tell the girls that shes ok" I nodded at him and walked towards the healer. I walked through the double doors, and followed the healer to a small door next to a sign that said **Spell Trauma**. I audibly gulped and walked in. She was sitting up in bed, with a book. How typically Hermione. She looked up from her book and I saw the scars on her face. She smiled at me, it was lopsided, I walked over to her and put my hand on her cheek. I felt my tears still streaming down my face, and she raised a small hand and wiped a stray tear off of my cheek. I sat in the chair next to her bed and put my forehead on hers. I felt the bumpy scars and started to sob.

"Don't cry love"

"Its my fault Hermione, I shouldn't have left you outside alone -"

"Stop." she said, and it sounded almost angry "Fredrick Gideon Weasley, how dare you blame yourself for what happened to me. This is in no way your fault."

"Hermione -"

"No Fred, stop blaming yourself."

"But -"

"STOP!" she almost screamed at me

"Ok, I'm sorry this happened to you though. And I will be here as long as you need me."

"I'm sorry I snapped, I'm in pain, and I want to go home."

"When can you go home?"

"Three days." she said, she looked mad

"Maybe its for the best love, they need to make sure your scars are going away and that your healing well." she winced when I said scars.

"Fred, how bad is it, they took all of the mirrors out of the room." did she want honesty, or for me to tell her how it was not as bad as it was.

"The truth Fred, I dont need more people lying to me."

"It's pretty bad, but the healer said that it will go away after a while, and some potions are going to help with it." her eyes had gotten tears in them and i brushed my thumb across her cheek.

"hey now, no tears love"

"Fred, how can you even look at me," she sobbed

"Hey, how can you say that, Hermione, look at me" I grabbed her chin and lifted it so we were eye to eye.

"You are beautiful, no matter what, always to me." this just made her cry harder, chuckling i pressed my lips to her forehead, and both of her cheeks, everywhere there were scars before finally pressing my lips to hers. I loved the taste of her, it was intoxicating, like peppermint and chocolate. I pulled away and she looked up at me.

"Thank you" she muttered

"No problem love." I said back "Now budge over" I stood and she moved to one side of the bed. I carefully crawled in beside her and put my arms around her.

"try to sleep, its been a long night." she nodded and buried her head in my neck. She almost fell asleep instantly.

I don't know when I had fallen asleep, or what time it was, but I was awoken by a hard smack to the side of the head.

"What the hell!" I opened my eyes and looked around for the perpetrator, it was Hermione, she was flailing and screaming and crying, but she was asleep. This must be a side effect of the trauma.

"Hermione, love, please wake up" i said shaking her lightly. She screamed again and started hitting my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and held her, whispering into her hair, that she was going to be ok and im here. She went back to sleep and I kept my arms around her, staying awake now. I needed a pepper up potion. They really needed clocks in here, I wonder what time it was. A couple hours later, i assumed, there was a knock on the door and Bill, Harry and Ginny walked in, looking grim.

"How is she?" Bill asked

"Sleeping right now, she is out in two days, they are giving her scar potion every two hours, and the ones on her face are already fading" i told them

"She is going to be ok though?" Ginny asked, clinging onto Harry.

"Yes Gin, she is OK, got snotty at me and everything" I smiled, she shifted and rolled, she was already close before, but now she was lying ontop of me. This could not be very comfortable.

"Fred the pillow?" Harry laughed, and Ginny smacked his arm

"Its not funny Harry, she needs someone to take care of her, and Fred is doing that, its more than you can say"

"Gin, I'm trying to diffuse some of the tension, I know what she needs, I was watching her being eaten alive by the mist last night. She is going to be ok, go ask her"

"She is sleeping Harry" she snapped. There was a groan that reverberated in my chest and Hermione woke up

"No, im not sleeping Gin, you are too loud." she said with a lopsided smile. Ginny almost burst into tears, she ran over to us and engulfed Hermione into a huge hug.

"Ouch" gasped Hermione

"I am so glad you are ok, I was so worried, but Harry wouldn't let me come see you until today. Do you need anything? Books? Water?"

"I could use some books, Im here for two more days," she said "Not that I want to be" she added with disdain. I chuckled and it shook her, she looked up at me and then looked at where she was lying, she blushed and rolled off of me.

"Sorry" she muttered

"Don't be, it was funny"

since she was only allowed to have four people in at a time, and I was a permanent resident in that room, Bill, Harry and Ginny left, to be replaced with Mum, Dad and George. Mum had brought us a full meal, saying how hospital food was terrible and Hermione agreed fully. George looked at how close we were laying and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fred, not supposed to be doing anything with our fragile little Hermione, she needs to get better" she said and chuckled.

"For your information George" Hermione said "I am not fragile, I am fine, but seeing as how what Fred and I do is none of your buisness" she grinned at him daring him to say something else. George looked taken aback.

"Wow Hermione, near death had changed you" she laughed, but Mum did not think that it was funny at all, she smacked George on the arm and told him it was not funny.

"Molly, its fine, I did almost die, but I didn't, I am fine" she told her. I wanted to say that she wasn't, I had seen her nightmare, but I didn't say anything. Another round of people traded around, it was Ron, Luna and Ginny, again. Ron was very pale and held Luna close to him. Ginny came and sat on the bed with Hermione and me and handed her several books. The conversation had been kept light, even with Ron in the room. No matter what had gone on with them over a month ago, Hermione would never hold that against him. Ron had liked Luna for a while, he had asked her to the Halloween dance and they had been inseperable since last night. She had even stayed over at the Burrow last night. It was bizzare to see Ron so hung up on someone other than Hermione. It was nice for me though, I didn't have to worry about Ron trying something with her. I had grown so protective of her in the last month, I had never felt like this before, I felt like if something happened to her I would be lost.

Ron and Luna left, saying stuff about how they wanted to go out to dinner. So it was Gin and me in the room with the now sleeping Hermione. I heard a small giggle and looked up from Hermione to Ginny. She was smiling.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked her

"You"

"What? Why?"

"You look at her like, like there is noone else in the world, she is oblivious to this of course, but I grew up with you Freddie, I know you." she smiled again.

"Gin, its only been a month and I feel like if I lost her I would lose myself." my nose was burning and I knew talking about this was bringing tears to my eyes.

"You have it bad brother" she said standing

"Have what bad?" i asked her, she ignored my question and stood

"I have to go home, Harry is expecting me"

"What do you mean, I have it bad,"

she walked around to my side of the bed and kissed me on the cheek, she leaned in and whispered to me.

"Your in love"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: there are some tweaks to the original torture scene; there is non-con involved and torture. It is what I find to be the most awful thing that one person can go through, and she was scarred by it, in more than just physical ways. Don't like it skip the italicized part. Reviews… please, I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I had awful writers block, but I'm back now. **

There were two things I remembered; that awful green mist, and the darkness. The mist hurt but the darkness, the pure black, was beyond maddening. I heard everything that everyone said, I could hear the Healers as they were attempting to mix my disintegrated skin, how worried they were.

"She needs blood replenishing potion"

"Hurry up with the bloody regrowth serum"

"That's as good as we can do for now"

Fred's voice was what I wanted to hear; the lilt of voice, the smirk that you were sure he was wearing. They woke me up probably an hour after the surgery was done telling me that I was to stay in bed and that there were only allowed to be 4 people in the room at once. I knew this, I had read all the books on healing, I wanted to be a healer for a long time.

Fred, his face came around the corner of the doorframe and I smiled, I could feel the lopsidedness of my grin and grimaced. I don't remember most of the night other than Fred coming in and lying beside me, the potion they gave me must be strong. I fell asleep as soon as his arm wrapped around me.

_I could feel the blade in my arm, the blood dripping down onto the floor. I screamed myself hoarse a long time ago; the cruciatus curse does that to you. I wanted to fight back, I wanted to hit her and claw at her sneering face. _

"_Maybe now you'll remember your place, Mudblood" she sat up, still straddling my hips and smirked at me. _

"_Want a turn Draco?" she turned and asked her nephew, "she is nice and stated for you" she let out a cackle. I didn't see Draco's reaction to his aunt but I felt my jeans being ripped slowly, from the bottoms up. I couldn't deal with this too, please let this be a bad dream. The cut/ripping of my pant legs was at my thighs and I could feel the blade leaving a trail up my leg. 'Please stop' I thought I couldn't do this I had done enough. The air on my legs was cool and sent a shiver up my spine. My pants were split down the seams, please stop. _

"_We're going to play a game Mudblood" Bellatrix's voice whispered, "Tell me the truth or your going to be in a lot more pain." And as if to prove a point she shoved her wand in me I tried to move away knowing what came next. _

"_Crucio" _

_The pain was multiplied ten fold, it was like my insides were ripping apart from between my legs. _

"_Where did you get the sword?"_

"_We found it, I swear"_

"_LIAR! You were in my vault weren't you?"_

"_No! Please"_

"_Tumeo" I could feel her wand inside me, growing, getting bigger and bigger. It was going to break me. I had had enough pain; I needed this to end._

"_It's fake, It's fake, please stop, please" _

"_Mora" mercifully it stopped growing. _

"_Where did you get the fucking sword Mudblood!" she spat at me, her hand shook and moved the thing inside me causing a shot of pleasure up my spine, I squirmed and tried hard to get away from this. I felt disgusted, how did this feel good, that cant be normal, I must be some sick sort of person to find pleasure in this. _

"_It just showed up, there was a doe and a lake and the sword," I whispered_

"_You lie, you got this from my vault at Gringotts didn't you" and when I didn't answer her she shoved as hard as she could with her wand. _

"_NO!" I screamed, "Stop, please, I'll tell you what you want to know, please stop, it hurts" the tears were pouring down my face. I don't know how long we were there, months, years, and yet maybe days? Everything repeated, the torture, the rape, the humiliation, the laughter from the men in the room as Bellatrix broke me, everyone except Draco, I saw him every night, he brought me food, water, and a shoulder to cry on. _

'She is sleeping Harry" I heard Ginny practically yell at a clearly scared Harry, I almost flinched at her.

"No, I'm not sleeping Gin, You are too loud." I grinned at her, still lopsided. I blinked and when I opened my eyes I was surrounded my red hair. I gasped involuntarily at the pain and she pulled away.

"I am so glad you are ok, I was so worried, but Harry wouldn't let me come see you until today. Do you need anything? Books? Water?"

I needed some quiet, so I told her books, and added a smart-ass comment to reassure everyone I was fine. The rumble under me shot pain down my spine and I looked up to Fred. I was lying on him. If I could feel my face I'm sure it was about 200 degrees, the blush was inevitable. I rolled off him and muttered an apology.

The afternoon went by in a blur, George making sexual innuendos, Molly hitting him for making death jokes near me. I closed my eyes when Ron and Luna left, leaving Gin and Fred with me. They must have thought I was asleep I heard what Ginny said about Fred having it bad, I knew what she thought. Was I there, did I love him? Of course I did, but I would only say it if he did. The potions kicked in again and I fell thankfully into a dreamless sleep.

Two days of visits, and Fred never leaving my side passed. I was allowed to go to the Cafeteria for dinner on that last night. We ate on the patio outside on the roof.

"Fred?" I asked, "If it wasn't for the truth potion, would you have asked me out?"

He looked at his plate of food for a moment, contemplating his answer.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have been for a long time."

"Why?" I joked, "Were you nervous?"

"Of course I was" he looked at me dumbstruck, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, even back in school, when you didn't notice it. I am amazed and in awe of you, and why you said yes to us is beyond me."

"I said yes to you because, well because everything you just said to me, you put on a façade of tomfoolery and don't let barely anyone past that. I saw the real you. I see the real you. And I don't ever want to loose that with you." My eyes were prickling with tears, merlin I was so emotional lately I put my head in my arms.

He moved around to my side of the table and engulfed me in his arms pulling me so I was straddling his hips, I dropped my legs out the other side of the chair and put my had on his chest. This was home, and this was safe.

"Ssh baby, Ssh. You are okay, I'm here for you, always." He whispered into my hair.

"Your too good to me Fred, I am a mess, and you are just picking up the pieces, like it is the easiest thing in the world." I sniffled.

"I only do this for people I love, everyone that sees past my shell, and that includes you." I raised my head and looked in his ocean blue eyes.

"You love me?" I could see the emotions flicker in his eyes, the fear, the anxiety, and the impending rejection. I leaned my head towards his and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as I could. It was a kiss that would leave you breathless and curl your toes, and by his gasp, he wasn't expecting it. I felt in control I loved it. When I broke the kiss, I pulled gently on his hair so he was looking at me in the face.

"Never doubt my love for you for a minute Frederick Gideon Weasley" he smiled at me, his rare true smile, showing his dimples and all of his top teeth.

"Can we go back to my room, its chilly out here and it looks like it is going to rain." I tried to stand but his arms kept me in my spot.

"Fred, let me up" his laughing eyes looked into mine.

"I don't think I will, I am quite comfortable like this" he grinned

"Fred, I'm cold, I want to go and we can snuggle in my bed downstairs." He shook his head grinning still. He was as stubborn as I was. I felt a drop on my arm and looked up at the sky. Within seconds it was pouring down rain and we were both drenched.

"Hermione" he whispered at me and I looked at him. His lips pressed to mine, and I felt the warmth spread. I loved him and he loved me and I was just so happy I couldn't stay mad at him for getting me drenched in the rain. He stood up, not breaking our lips apart, I wrapped my legs around his torso and I could feel him getting aroused. He slammed my back against the cold wet stone of the courtyard wall. His fingers were getting more and more frantic, and his breathing was ragged. He detached his lips from mine and moved his delicious lips to my neck and collarbone, I was almost moaning it felt so good.

"Fred, Freddie, Fre—oh god" his mouth was hot on my neck, his tongue lavishing the pulse point he just bit. He moaned and the sound vibrated my neck. I needed to gain some composure.

"Fred, stop" I said with as much force as I could muster.

"I love you," he said letting me get my footing.

"I love you too" I felt so much better knowing that he felt the same way.

This was going to be a good night.


End file.
